


Brighter Than The Stars

by ohelrond



Series: Until the Breaking of the World [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: Carlisle has neglected his duties as a husband for a little too long, and Esme cannot help herself but tempt him, and ask him.Canon compliant, just PWP.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Until the Breaking of the World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Brighter Than The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just PWP. I wish there was more Esme/Carlisle content! If you recognise this as recycled Elrond/Celebrian content no you don't.

Carlisle moved his fingers between her legs and she groaned against his ear. Her noises were high and soft but her hands were hard as she gripped onto his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her neck. Behind the lids of his eyes, colours exploded, hues of bright green and pink and yellow and blue, every shade and brighter than any star. 

“Esme,” he murmured. “My love.” 

She groaned again and her soft thighs spread to welcome more of his touch. “You don’t need to be so sweet,” she told him, voice unsteady.

“Oh?” he returned, amusement in his tone. He moves his hand quickly all of a sudden, fingers setting a fast pace against her. The gasp and stalling breaths of his wife were his answer. “Do you prefer something… more savoury?” 

Esme’s head rolled to the side and she shifted her hips, laughing breathlessly. Sitting on his desk atop papers, her skirts pushed up, she did not bother to hide why she was there. “I didn’t come here for you to make love to me,” she said. Long caramel hair draped down her back and spilled onto the letters and books scattered around them. 

“What did you come here for?” Carlisle circled her clit with his thumb as two fingers pressed against her entrance. His wife was hot and wet and throbbing and it made his mouth water. 

“I came here-” she broke off, half laughing in delight at his attention. “I came here to be fucked.” 

Her husband kissed her hard at that. Not oft did the sweet and shy doctor’s wife speak with such vulgarity, and it made her husband’s head spin. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and she threw one arm around his neck to hold him tight against her. Between them, her other hand fumbled to push away his jacket. “Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips. “Please, Carlisle, it’s been weeks.” 

Weeks, if not more, as Carlisle threw himself into his studies. It had been too long since his last medical degree, and his well-practiced ways were starting to show. He stayed up to date as best he could with the evolving art of medicine but he felt that the time had come to learn from the bottom how it was now practised. It had been many years since he had worked as a surgeon, too, and the strides being made in the field excited him. He was eager to get back into theatre. Most of family had decided to take up college again and with Washington State close enough to Forks, they could visit Bella and Edward who stayed for the sake of Renesmee, now fully grown but not yet ready to come into the human world. They were all glad that there was no one at the university with a connection to Fork’s small-town hospital, and they could all make their way around campus with their alias names in peace. Carlisle had registered as a mature student of twenty-five, as had Esme in her teaching degree, meaning they could live off-campus without raising suspicion, and they had chosen a suburban home all of their own, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, living within running distance in their own homes. It was nice to get some space, but more often than not all six of them were in the larger home Esme and Carlisle shared, as it was often physically painful for them to be apart. 

They were not here now. They were not here to provide the distraction that Esme needed, and the quiet overwhelmed her. Carlisle’s scent was everywhere. It overwhelmed her now as much as it did when they first fell in love, and it was a comfort and a joy and a home. When they had not been together in so long, it was a temptation. 

Her college work was done, the house was clean, and her usual artistic hobbies could not hold her attention. There was nothing to do for her, nothing to keep her occupied, when all she could think of was the man who had his head buried in his books, and how desperately she wanted his head buried elsewhere. Showering had not helped as she hoped it would, and when she dug her fingers into the tile of the wall for support and rode her own fingers thinking of him, she knew he would soon break. 

Eventually it had been too much and he had called her to his office. He grabbed her and pushed her onto his desk and now she was begging him to fuck her. How remiss of him to not notice the need Esme had. It made him grin to see her like this. Hearing her touch herself and whimper his name was a thrill. 

He withdrew his hand from her wet cunt and hastened to free himself from his trousers. Her hand covered his until she could feel his cock and he moaned when she sucked on his tongue and bit his lip. Esme shifted her hips forward and guided his cock against her, running the tip through her folds and circling it around her clit. A temptation of her own making, it made her sigh deeply and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly Carlisle’s hand was around her throat and he shoved her down to lie flat on the mahogany desk. Strong thighs tightened around his hips and their kiss broke, allowing her to look up at him with dark eyes. 

Carlisle looked his wife in the eye as he pressed into her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. When he moved, short and sharp, a noise escaped her that sent shivers down Carlisle’s spine. Breath came with difficulty to Esme, whether that be because of the strong hand at her throat or the hard and fast movements of her husband she did not know. She did not care. Hands grasped onto anything; the edge of the desk, his books, the front of his shirt- 

“Carlisle!” Esme choked out. His hand loosened slightly but she nodded in encouragement. She was not asking him to stop. He groaned loudly in response. 

The sound of their coupling filled the office, skin upon skin, heavy breaths, cries barely held back. He filled her with a moan and she felt whole. 

When Carlisle pulled out from her and roughly turned her to stand, bent over the desk, and slammed into her from behind she did not hold back from voicing her approval. When he grabbed her long golden hair and pulled, her spine arched and his name escaped her once again. 

His stamina was not as enduring as hers, not after hearing her make herself finish with his name on her lips in the next room. But he had scarcely spent himself with a groan of her name before he was on his knees behind her and burying his face between his legs. Esme turned on trembling legs and her husband grabbed her by the hips until she was positioned as he wanted her. Then three fingers fucked her and his lips and tongue pressed against her, teased her and circled her and sucked and massaged and she was soon seeing stars.

Esme crashed around him with her fingers in his hair and his name on her lips. Leaning against his desk, she panted and closed her eyes, smiling. “Doctor Cullen.” 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Carlisle rose to his feet and grinned. He pressed a loving kiss to his wife’s forehead before pulling her up into a warm embrace. Still dishevelled, with garments hiked around hips and falling around ankles, they were quite the pair. But after a time, she helped him right himself, and her eyes were bright as she combed his hair back with her fingers. His hands were gentle when he stroked soft hair behind her ears.

“I’m sorry for neglecting my duties to you,” he murmured, smiling, a glint in his bright eyes. “It was unforgivable.” 

Esme bit her lip and touched her forehead to his, She hooked one leg around his hip and pulled him close with a hand grasping the front of his shirt. “Yes, it was.” 

He kissed her, and she felt heat there. “I can assure you that it won’t happen again.” 

“Oh darling,” she laughed quietly, their lips inches apart. “It will. But I’ll always be here to remind you when it does.” 

Pale fingers swiftly ran down Esme’s back and dragged her dress’ zip with them. She felt his hand splay across her bare skin. “And I’ll remind you, should you ever neglect me.” 

“Perhaps I will,” she remarked, laughing again, and she couldn’t resist stealing another lingering kiss. “I’d like to see you begging before me. I love to see you on your knees.” 

“Good God, Esme,” Carlisle replied breathlessly, knowing that if he could still blush, his face would be scarlet. “The things you make me want to do.” 

She grinned, and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. He groaned when she took his lip between her sharp teeth and tugged gently. Releasing him, she brought up a finger to trace his mouth, a light touch that sent bolts of heat between his legs, and her voice was nothing more than a whisper. “Show me them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very difficult time right now, and writing is one of the few things bringing me joy at the moment. If you have read this far and enjoyed this, please do leave a kudos and a comment, it means a great deal, especially now. Thanks!


End file.
